


Chocolate Milk

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [300]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil is a bartender and Clint orders chocolate milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Here on tumblr

Clint is staring. Has been staring, for quite a while actually, at the bartender who is quite obviously not Natasha. 

Clint’s been coming to the same bar on the same day every week on the same time for almost a year now and every single time Natasha was the bartender. Clint’s even going to go ahead and say that it’s come to a point where he can say that he and Natasha are friends. Which, you’d know, is a difficult feat if you ever met her. 

At the moment though, Clint is very conflicted. On one hand, he can’t really whine about his life to this guy. On the other hand, the guy has very pretty eyes. Like, insanely pretty. The kind you wouldn’t mind staring into for an hour. 

Anyway, back to the point. The thing is, Clint knew he was staring but he can’t seem to look away. The guy just pressed every single one of Clint’s buttons without even speaking. This guy was the personification of Clint’s type, from the color of his hair, to the crow’s feet when he smiles, to those sexy goddamn forearms. 

The man was basically Clint’s wet dream come to life- and he’s headed Clint’s way. 

_Okay. Be cool, Barton. You’ve got one chance at a first impression and you better make it count. This isn’t High School anymore where everyone finds the clumsiness adorable. This is real life and real life is a bitch. So- Oh, shit. He’s saying something. Shitshitshitshit. What did he say?_

Clint opened and closed his mouth in the absence of words for a second before he found his voice again. “Chocolate Milk!” 

The bartender stared at Clint. 

Clint wanted to jump off of the nearest bridge. 

The bartender walked away with a confused frown and Clint dropped his head on the counter with a groan.  _Great job not embarrassing yourself, Barton. Can;t you just be cool for one moment?_

Clint is debating the merits of never coming back to this bar ever again when there was a soft sound next to his ear. The sound of a glass being placed on the smooth wooden counter. 

“Chocolate Milk.” The bartender smiled. 

“I didn’t know you guys had chocolate milk on the board.” Clint commented, taking the chocolate milk anyway. 

“It’s usually for the day customers and their children. Why’d you say chocolate milk if you didn’t know we served them?” The bartender grinned, making his crow’s nest grow deeper. Oh dear lord, this man is gorgeous.

“I was, uh… distracted. I didn’t hear what you said and I panicked.”

The bartender hummed. “Usually, I’d understand because normally, Natasha works this shift and the only real reason this place is so popular is because men are pigs but tonight, Natasha’s not here.” 

“I noticed,” Clint muttered into his milk shake. When the bartender gave him a questioning look, Clint waved it off. “Where is she anyway? We usually talk around this time a night.”

“You must be Clint, then. Natasha told me you might be coming by. I’m Phil. Natasha is on a date and asked me to cover her shift.” Phil grabbed a clean rag and started to clean glasses. “So, tell me your woes, weary traveler.” 

Clint snorted. “What is that?”

“It’s a bit.” 

“Did Tasha say something to you?”

“She might have mentioned something.” Phil smirked.

“Okay, yeah. Now you have to tell me, because I have to redeem myself.”

Phil laughed, it’s a nice laugh if you asked Clint. “It’s not that bad, she- Hold that thought. I’ll be right back.” Phil said, when another patron called his attention.

All through the night, it’s been like that. They talked a bit before Phil got called to do his job, leaving Clint alone for a few minutes, but always coming back with a smile and a “Where were we?”

It’s easily the longest stay Clint has had in that bar without ordering a single alcoholic drink. And by the end of the night, Clint had gone home with the biggest, dorkiest smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/129413063931/i-saw-a-glimpse-of-paul-bettany-earlier-it-was)


End file.
